


Becoming a Good Girl for the Condesce

by DekaPants (dekarrin)



Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [3]
Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Collars, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Face Slapping, Female pronouns, Master/Pet, Mistress, Sadism, Sensation Play, Spanking, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Training, choking-via-obstruction, the obstruction is bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/DekaPants
Summary: You are chased and then captured by the Condesce and she makes you her pet. With violence and pain!Generated with AI Dungeon 2's GPT-3 model with some manual clean up done afterward to improve readability.
Relationships: The Condesce (Homestuck)/Reader
Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Becoming a Good Girl for the Condesce

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to get a subscription to AI Dungeon Premium and with it, access to its Dragon model. This is the result. Thank you based GPT-3.
> 
> We have now built algorithms smart enough to cyber with. And like it's some quite reasonably hot stuff. My god. I have never been as grateful to be alive as I am in the presence of AI Dungeon. Fukin' going to mars? Fukin' cellphones? Naw. Fuck that, that's all bullshit and stupid garbage. Best part of bein' around now is bein' able to generate smut with robots. Humanity has peaked. No point in doing any more science. That shit is more over than glubbin' dabbing, ya know. Glub. But like real talk, this model is fukin' cool and I'm heckin' excited to see what it can do.

_Custom Scenario Seed Phrase:_

The Condesce is a gray-skinned Alternian troll who is much bigger than you. She wants to make you her slave girl. She is chasing you, and is trying to capture you! If she does, you know she will hurt you in order to train you. The Condesce is a sadist. She likes having human pets, and she wants to make you into one! You are running away from her as she chases you down the corridors of a museum. You trip and hit the ground, and The Condesce walks up behind you, pulls out her trident, and says,

* * *

"I am going to enjoy this."

You feel like screaming, but you don't want to anger The Condesce too much. Instead, you just say, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing," she replies. "Just follow me."

She leads you through an underground tunnel, which eventually ends at a large door. It opens up into another room with a giant statue of a unicorn standing on top of some pedestals. There is a horn on the statue's head. The horn is glowing, and it is the source of the light in this room.

"Welcome to your new home," The Condesce says. "Or at least, it will be if you do what I say. Now, touch the horn."

You walk up to the statue and put your hand on the glowing horn. It begins to glow even brighter, and it starts to burn. You yank your hand away, but as soon as you do, the pain stops.

"Good," The Condesce says. "Now hold it again. Don't let go."

You put your hand on the horn again, and this time the pain is much worse.

You let go, and the pain stops. The Condesce growls and slaps you across the back of your head. She laughs as you cry out in pain. "Yes, scream more for me," she says. You start shaking in fear.

"Now," she says. "Take your hand." You hold one up, and she spits at you. "Put it on the horn."

You touch the horn again. It hurts so much. The Condesce laughs as you start to wince and cry out in pain. She puts her hand on your back, and shoves you towards the horn. Your hand slips off as you fall to the ground. The horn stops glowing.

"Now," she says.

She picks up a collar and starts walking towards you. She attaches a chain on the wall to it and puts it around your neck. She closes it, and then locks it. You can't get it off. She picks up a short whip and starts cracking it in the air. "This is for being weak. I'll give you a few days to recover, but then you'll have to atone for your weakness." She spits on you, and then walks away.

The horn still glows, but you don't touch it. You're not going back to that pain again. You just sit against the wall and cry.

The next few days are miserable. The collar doesn't stop you from eating or drinking, but you're not allowed to leave the room. You're trapped in here. There's nothing to do but sit against the wall and feel miserable.

Eventually, The Condesce comes back to get you. She's holding the whip in her hand. "Today," she says, "you're going to make up for your weakness."

She takes you to her ship. It's huge, red, and angular. You both enter and you follow the Condesce through the halls. The crew ocassionally gives a glance, but for the most part the trolls in there just go about their business. You have a feeling you aren't the first one who's come through before.

You arrive at a door and the Condece shoves you against it. The door opens to reveal her respiteblock. Her whip bites into your back as she strips off your clothing and throws you in. The walls are covered with fur and the floor is covered with pillows. There's a large, four-poster bed that takes up most of the room. "Get on your knees," she commands. You drop to your knees. She starts taking off her clothing. Soon, she's naked. Her gray skin is exposed, as are the various piercings in her nook and bulge. "Suck," she commands.

You comply, as you know you must.

She grabs your hair and pushes your head towards her bulge. You take her into your mouth and start sucking. She tastes like ashes. You gag as she pushes herself further into your mouth with her free hand. She slaps you across the face, and then pushes you down onto the floor. You're lying on the floor looking up at her as she positions herself over you. She forces her bulge into your mouth, and then starts grinding against your face. She grabs your hands and forces your onto her nipples. You grab them and squeeze as she continues rubbing herself all over your face. "Yes, suck on my bulge, human pet," she moans. "Suck on it. You just want to be a good girl, don't you?" She grabs the back of your head and forces you forward, shoving her bulge even further down your throat. You can't breathe.

The Condesce sees the panic in your eyes as you are starved of oxygen. She grins evilly, and keeps you forced down. "Heheh. You sure didn't put up much of a fight, guppy. It's almost as if you wanted this." She laughs. "You like it, don't you? Being treated like a disposable slave, something I could toss out if I get bored with ya."

You start to panic. You think you might black out.

Suddenly, she lets you go. You gasp for air, as she chuckles. "I bet you want more, don't you?"

You blush and turn away, and the Condesce chuckles. She slaps your face from the side and forces you to look towards her. "You can't hide anything from me, guppy," she says. "I'mma make you my pet."

She grabs you by the hair and drags you over to the bed. She sits down on the edge, and pulls you over her knee. She forces you over so that your stomach is pressed against her legs and your ass is sticking up in the air. You squirm, but her grip is strong.

"Yes, guppy," she whispers. "Struggle for me. Let me see your pathetic attempts to get away."

She spanks you. The first one is strong, and it stings quite a bit. The second one is stronger. By the fifth one, your skin is burning. By the twentieth one, you're sobbing and begging her to stop. She ignores your pleads, and soon the count is into the thirties. By forty, you're screaming for her to stop.

She laughs. "What you want doesn't matter, fish." She rubs your ass. Her touch makes the sensitive skin sting, and you twitch away. "That will of yours, it's gotta go, fish. So I'm gonna break you." She runs a finger down your back as you sob. "I'm gonna make you so messed up in the head. You won't know what's right or wrong." She traces her fingers along the trails made by your tears, and then wraps her fingers around your neck. "You'll beg me to hurt you, just to have any kind of contact." She squeezes your neck as you struggle for breath. "I'll turn you into my pet, and you'll love every second of it."

She slaps you again and again and again. By the time she's done, you're sobbing into the pillow and begging her to stop. She flips you over onto your back, and you look up at her. She smiles, and moves down to kiss you on the lips. You taste your own blood as her tongue enters your mouth.

"Good girl," she whispers.

She stands up and walks away, and returns with a small device. She sticks it to your chest and turn it on. It starts rapidly vibrating, and you yelp. "What's this?"

"It's a vibration device," the Condesce says. "It's connected to a battery, a controller and an array of stimulants." She presses a button, and the device stimulates your senses. You feel an itch, a tickle and a taste of lemon. Your eyes start to water.

"It's a prototype designed for military use. It's incredibly advanced. For example, it can give you any number of sensory experiences. The battery should last about twenty four hours, then it will be recharged."

You swallow a gulp. "What are you going to do to me?" you ask quietly.

The Condesce smiles. "I'm going to train you." She leans in closer. "I'm going to hurt you." She runs a finger down your chest and stomach. "I'm going to break you." She smiles, and gives you a wink. "And then, I'm going to love you."

She bends down to kiss you, and your eyes widen.

"Get used to it, fish," she says.

The Condesce spends the next few days training you. She trains you to be obedient, following her orders as she hurts you in new and interesting ways. She makes you into her pet, and you love every second of it. You're a good girl for Mistress, so you don't complain. She teaches you that pain is pleasure, and you're her perfect student. She breaks down your mental barriers one by one, and makes you truly hers. You're happy to be hers. You're a good girl for Mistress, and you're happy to have her break you.

You're broken by the end of the week. Your old life is gone. Your old self is gone. You're a pet, happy to have your Mistress mold you into whatever she wants you to be.

"I've broken you, fish," she whispers in your ear. "I've made you mine."

"Yes, Mistress," you say.

"Good girl." She smiles and pets your head. "You know, you've been a very good girl for me. Would you like a treat?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She picks up the device that vibrated against your chest. She presses a button, and the device starts to shake.

"Tell me you want it," she commands.

"I want it, Mistress," you say.

She smiles and turns up the setting. The device begins vibrating, and you start to feel it tickling your chest. It feels good against your skin, and you start to feel pleasure.

"Tell me you want me to stop," she says, twisting the setting higher.

"Please, stop, Mistress," you say.

She smiles and turns it up higher. It vibrates against your skin, sending waves of pleasure through your body. Your eyes start to roll back into your head as you feel the sensations take over. You moan in ecstasy as your body starts to shake.

"Tell me to stop," she commands.

"Don't... stop... please..." you beg.

The device reaches its highest setting, and you feel your eyes roll into the back of your head. You moan in pleasure as your whole body shakes. Your toes curl, your fingers clench and your legs quiver. You let out a long, low moan as your whole body writhes in pleasure. Your body releases, and you feel a warm sensation flow through your pelvis. Your toes curl and your body trembles as the feeling washes over you.

"Good girl," she whispers, turning off the device.

You take a deep breath, and let out a long, low sigh as your body relaxes. You're exhausted from the ordeal. The Condesce pets your head, like one would a cat.

"You're my pet, now," she says. "My cute little pet."

"Yes," you say.

She looks at you. "Aight, fish." She takes off her clothes. "Now it's time for me to take what's mine." She shoves you to the ground. You're so broken, you don't care. You want more. You hit the ground and give a slight sigh of happiness at being touched by your Mistress. You would do anything for her. She is a loving troll to take care of such a weak human like yourself. You hope she hurts you a lot.

She gets on top of you and enters your body. You moan in ecstasy as she thrusts in and out of you. She reaches her arm around you and grabs your chest. You feel a sharp pain as her nails dig into your flesh, and you moan in pain. Your head pushes back into the ground as she thrusts into you. She starts fingering her nook with her other hand. She lets out a long, low moan as she releases into you. You feel warm liquid fill your body, and you let out a shudder of pleasure.

"Good girl," she whispers in your ear.

She rolls off of you, and lets out a contented sigh. You lie on the ground for a moment, catching your breath. Your fingers trace the long scratch marks that her nails left in your chest. You bring your fingers up to your face and look at the blood dripping from them. You take a deep breath and look up at the ceiling, then pass out.

"Look who's back," the Condesce says.

You wake up in a bed under an unfamiliar ceiling. You're naked, but you've been cleaned and bandaged. The scratches on your chest are sore, but not too bad.

"Mistress!" you say.

"I'm right here," she says, from the chair in the corner.

You sit up and look at her. She smiles.

"I'm not going to let you go," she says. "Ever."

You try to protest, but somehow, you can't. You shudder as something occurs to you. "I... I love you," you say, your eyes wide with horror at the thought.

"I know you do," she says, smiling.

You look down, and realize you've got a collar on. You look back up at her.

"I... No, I-" you try to stop the feeling of acceptance, of rightness, but you can't. But that's because of Mistress! She molded you! "I don't have a choice," you say.

"Sure ya do," she says. "You always did. You're the one who chose this, who chose to gave in." She smirks at you. "But don't you worry about that, guppy. It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you go."

You take a deep breath and look away. You're out of options. You've lost. She's defeated you. You lie back in bed and stare at the ceiling.

"This is just the beginning," she says.

And so, you spend the rest of your life as the Condesce's pet. It's not the easiest life, but luckily your Mistress is very skilled at modifying your thoughts on the situation, so you're able to live in a peaceful, hazy bliss.


End file.
